maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chat All-Stars Movesets/CrypTick Grey
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia with the name "Fakeness: Chat All-Stars Movesets", July 23, 2013 Preface This blog was the brainchild of boredom, a need for something to keep me busy and nudging from ISK. It's based of from the chat veterans (Including their individual personalities, User names, Bot Status and the like. And to end this Preface (That many might skip), here are the movesets. These movesets not only include the all-stars but honorary all-stars as well, 2 to be exact. Enjoy. |-|Ghost= STATS HP:2/5 SP:3/5 ATT:2/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:3/5 Class: Tactician Passives: *''Lord of Typos'' (40% chance to apply Hexed to enemies that attack) *''Son of Shiz:'' Undead (Ghost returns to combat with 50% health 2 rounds after elimination. Triggers once per battle) L1 Doctor's Treatments 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged Bio. (Stealthy. Nanoplague. Incapacitation) L2 The Wild Haunt 3 Hits, AOE Melee. (Stealthy. Intimidated. Phased. Does not remove or benefit from Phased) L6 Intangible Fist 1 Hit, Single Target Melee. (Phased Advantage. Deadly Crits. Ignore Defense. Brutal Strike) L9 Deploy Medic Kit All Allies. (Quick Action. Heal All Allies. Regeneration. Gene Innoculation) |-|ISK= STATS HP:3/5 SP:3/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:2/5 Class:Tactician Passives: *''Armor of the Knight'' (Takes reduced damage from Damge over Time effects. Chance to take reduced damage) *''Speed'' (Chance to gain an extra turn per round. Attacks cost extra stamina while taking extra turns) L1 Knightly Strike 2 Hits, Single Target Slashing Melee. (Ignore Defense. Rising Up - All Allies) L2 Noble Duty Self (Quick Action. Defensive Formation - Protect allies from Single target and AOE attacks, Absorbs Damage) L6 Link Knightmare 6 Hits, Single Target Magic Ranged. (Finest Hour!. Exhausted. Red Link Mine - Takes damage after attacking) L9 Ironing Things Out All. (Rollbacked: Beneficial - Damage and debuffs done to allies are reverted to their prevoius state 1 round prior. Rollbacked: Harmful - Removes all buffs applied from enemies, Reapplies a single debuff that had prevouisly expired.) |-|PKB= STATS HP:2/5 SP:2/5 ATT:2/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Omni-class (World Devastator Class) Passives: *''Semi-Balanced ''(All stats are supressed, Can only activate class bonus effects once every 2 rounds) *''Kettle: Building Steam'' (Attack increased by 10% after getting attacked or when allies attack. Restores 10% of stamina each round. Stacks 3 times) *''Pot/Kettle Similarities: Black'' (Consumes 3 stacks of Building Steam to gain Black. Attacks gain Splash Damage and deal 40% more damage) *''From the Cooking Pot: Into the Fire'' (Gains Into the Fire 1 round after gaining Black. Attacks gain Ethereal Strike and deal 60% more damage) L1 Words of Advice 1 Hit, AOE Debuff. (Reconsidered Actions - This enemy has a chance to attack their allies) L2 Wrath of the Utensils '5 Hits, Ranged. (''Stealthy. Weak Point. Consumes Into the Fire to deal extra damage) '''L6 Agent Provocateur 2 hits, Melee. (Provocated - Counters attacks when attacked. Flanked. Combat Prowess - Removes and prevents Generalized) L9 User Bot Adjustment 1 Hit, AOE Debuff Buff. (Nerfed. Morale Boost. Quick Action) |-|Shiz= STATS HP:4/5 SP:3/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Bruiser Passives: *''I AM SHIZ-NIX!'' (You dare attack me?! Chance to counter attack with Telekinesis. Counters with Phoenix Fire after an ally dies) *''Enforcer of the White Room ''(Applies Warning to enemies when they attack. Warning - Increases damge taken from Shiz) *''Flying'' (Immune to Ground Attacks) L1 Das-Booting 1 Hit, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (Disabled. Migraine) L2 May The Phoenix Force be with You Self. (Unfaltering Defense - Protect allies from single target and AOE attacks, Defense Stat cannot be ignored, Can even protect allies from Stealthy, Catastrophic and Ground attacks . Fortified. Quick Action) L6 Demonic Rampage'1 Hit, AOE Magic Melee. (''Bane. Dark Void. Intimidated) 'L9 Enable Multi-Kick '''1 Hit, AOE Ranged. (''Bannable Offense - Automatically eliminate targets with 3 stacks of Warning. Stun. Catastrophic) |-|Ibis= '''STATS HP:2/5 SP:4/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:4/5 Class: Generalist Passives: *''Flying ''(Immune to Ground Attacks) *''Avenger of the Pugs ''(Counters with a Deadly Attack if attacked in Pug Mode) L1 Flight of the Ibis '1 Hit, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (''Pressure Points. Exploits Flying) 'L2 Avian with a Googol Names '''Self. (''Nimble. Quick action. Pug Mode - Reduces Defense by 65%, Increases Attack and Accuracy by 15%) 'L6 So Many Pug Pics... '''10 Hits, Single Target Psychic (''Disoriented. Incapacitation. Impaired) 'L9 Candies, Crush Them! '''4 Hits, AOE Ranged. (''Deadly Crits. Paragon Exploiter. Sugar Rush. Diabetes - So Much Sugar...) |-|Mckrongs= '''STATS HP:2/5 SP:2/5 ATT:2/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Scrapper Passives: Balanced (All stats are 2-barred) *''High-Ranking Staff ''(Takes reduced damage from underlings i.e. Non-Bureaucrats) *''Faster than Quicksilver ''(Takes 2 turns every round. Occasionally takes a third turn but no one notices) *''IfYouKnowWhatIMean ''(Chance to apply Traumatized to an enemy after an attack. Traumatized - Offensive abilities become locked, Loses Innocence) L1 Brawl '2 Hits, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (''High Crits, Unstoppable(Attack Buff)) 'L2 Manga Army '''1 Hit, AOE Unarmed Melee. (''Combo Setup. Stealthy) 'L6 Typical 'Krongs '''1 Hit, AOE Debuff. (''Distraction. Weak Point) 'L9 Bureaucratic Strike '''1 Hit, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (''Deadly Crits. Combat Awareness) |-|UV= '''STATS HP:2/5 SP:2/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:3/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:3/5 Class: Blaster Passives: *''Ultra-Violet Body ''(Immune to Burning, Radiation and Chilled) *''Flying ''(Immune to Ground Attacks) L1 UV Rays '1 Hit, Single Target Energy Ranged. (''Radiation Exposure. Melt Armor) '''L1 Surgical Wave (Ultron Mode)''1 Hit, Single Target Ranged Tech. (''Bleeding. Shred. Hemorrhaging Attack) L2 Ultra-Violet Wavelength 'Self. (''Quick Action. Incorporeal. Absorb Energy (Red Hulk)) '''L2 Encephalo-Ray (Ultron Mode) ''1 Hit, Single Target Ranged Psychic. (''Mind Control. Drain Stamina) L6 Vision of the Future '1 Hit, AOE Energy Ranged. (''Future Knowledge. True Strike. Does not remove or benefit from Phased) '''L6 Flying Punch ''(Ultron Mode)'' 1 Hit, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (Target Focus. Weak Point) L9 Ultron Prime '2 Hits, Single Target Ranged. (''Adamantium Body. Ultron Mode (1 Turn) - New Abilities Unlocked, Changes Class to Infiltrator) |-|Reg= '''STATS HP:1/5 SP:4/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:3/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Tactician Passives: *''Aspects of the Regulus'' (Gains a new passive every turn. Only 4 Aspects exist) *''Unpredictable'' (Attacks cannot be countered. Gains a random buff at the end of every round) L1 Level 22 Threat 22 Hits, Single Target Ranged. ('' Boon Buster. Inevitable Fate - Automatically dies 1 round after attacking Reg thrice.) '''L2 Gentleman's Wager' Single Target Debuff. (Subtle. Liabilities Set (1 turn)- Enemy loses if successfully attacked thrice and wins if otherwise, Gains immunity from attacks if Reg losses, Reg's allies gain extra turns if Reg wins) L6 Rules and Regulations 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged . (Reduced Potential. Deadly Crits. Quick Action) L9 Justice for All 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged. (Finest Hour!. Impartial Justice - Chance to perform follow-ups on enemies, Chance increases per buff Reg has) Aspects of the Regulus: *Passive:Regulus A1 (The next attack does extra damage and ignores defense) *Passive:Regulus A2 (Takes reduced damage and drains attackers health) *Passive:Regulus B (The next attack is Guaranteed Hit and Crit) *Passive:Regulus C (Automatically evades and counter the next attack) |-|Lycentia= STATS HP:5/5 SP:5/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:3/5 Class: Generalist Passives: *''Epic Group Boss'' (Has Group-boss level Health and Stamina) *''Highest Threat Level'' (It requires 6 enemies in a single wave to fight Lycentia) L1 Ranked #1 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged. (Catastrophic. Lock On. Rapid Psychosis. Primary Target - Lycentia gains a turn after attacking this target '') '''L2 Neccesity' 1 Hit, Single Target Melee. (Catastrophic. Ethereal Strike. Buff Blocker. Generalized. Wide Open. Kicks like a Mule. Lockdown - Prevented from using abilities, Can only be hit by Lycentia) L6 Adapting to a new Wiki 3 Hits, AOE Ranged. (Catastrophic. Quick Action. Lead the Charge. Fully Adapted - Gains the positive aspects of targets' counter class for 1 round '') '''L9 Veni Vidi Creare' All Debuff Buff. (Kicks like a Mule. Probability Field. Demoted(Enemies) - Passives and buffs are temporarily locked) |-|Dark= STATS HP:3/5 SP:1/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:3/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:4/5 Class: Infiltrator Passives: *''DD Fanatic'' (Deals extra damage to Female targets, Takes reduced damage from Male enemies) *''AFK'' (Chance to lose a turn, Regenerates stamina and gains immunity to attacks while stunned) *''Extenuating Clown'' (20% chance to nullify damage done by enemies) L1 Be Afraid of the Dark 1 Hit, Single Target Slashing Melee. (Bleeding. Fatal Blow. Brutal Strike) L2 Tricks of a Dark Clown One Ally. (Subtle. Quick Action. Dark Bargain - Reduces health by 60%, Removes and Prevents debuffs. Grants Super Heroic and Energize to all other allies) L6 Soul shall ye Reap 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged. (Soul Link. Energy Drain(All Allies). Ignore Defense. Stealthy) L9 M for Murderous 4 Hits, Single Target Slashing Melee. (Deathwatch (For ally with Dark Bargain). Desperation Attack. Bloodlust - Chance to perform a deadly follow-up, Chance increases per application of Bleeding this enemy has) |-|Scarlett= STATS HP:1/5 SP:4/5 ATT:2/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:3/5 Class: Infiltrator Passives: *''Loki's Enchantment'' (Scarlett's Melee attacks apply Remove Buffs while Ranged attacks gain Paragon Exploiter) *''Fan of Mischief'' (Gains an an extra turn whenever her enemies hit each other with attacks ) L1 Scarlet Fluids 2 Hits, AOE Magic Slashing Melee. (Stealthy. Internal Bleeding. Pain) L2 Loki's Sceptre 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged Magic. (Mind Control. Bane. Pressure Points. Consumes 3 stacks of Pain to cause Cursed Mirror) L6 Title of The Scarlet Witch Self. (Reality Warping. Quick Action. Purge Chaos - Removes and replaces many harmful effects with their opposites. Chaotic - The next attack applies consumes Bane for a variety of damage over time effects) L9 Ze Super Awesome BFF Badge All Allies (Energize. BFFs - Counters attacks when an ally is attacked, Joins in on Scarlett's Single Target Attacks, Cannot be removed. '') |-|Darbles= '''STATS' HP:3/5 SP:3/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:2/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Scrapper Passives: *''Polar Bear'' (Immune to Ice Attacks and effects. High resistance to Stun and Crits) *''Chat Coordination'' (Chance to call in a random member of Chat All-Stars before an attack) L1 Ursine Mauler 4 Hits, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (Off-balance. Winded. Bleeding x2. Pummeled) L2 Arctic Zephyr 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged Ice. (Chilled. Frostbound. Immobilized. Coldsnap) L6 Chat's Killer 3 Hits, AOE Slashing Melee. (Stun. Hemorrhaging Attack. Exploits Chilled. Deteriorated Chat - Reduces damage done and Increases damage recieved by 30%) L9 Sorry for Killing the Chat Self. (Passive Aggressive - Counters Single Target Attacks with Ursine Mauler, Counters AOE attacks with Arctic Zephyr. Grants Third Charm to all Allies) And it continues with Wave 2. |-|Jacob= STATS HP:3/5 SP:3/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Blaster Passives: *''The Shell on My Back'' (Chance to deflect Ranged Attacks back to enemies. Takes reduced damage from Melee Attacks. High crit resistance) *''The Mad Mayor'' (Drains allies' stamina each turn. Restores stamina each turn) L1 Mario Bros. Custom Hammer 2 Hits, Single Target Ranged. (Drained Energy. Rebounding Attack - Has a 50% chance to hit an adjacent enemy) L2 Strategical Warfare Self Buff. (Quick Action. Inspired Madness - Increases all stats by 8%, Stacks 3 times. Defensive Wall - Absorb incoming damage. Prevents debuffs from being applied) L6 Koop'd 3 Hits, Single Target Melee. (Cornered. Coordinated Attack. Energize. Exhausted) L9 Bazooka Shellshock 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged. (Impaired. Ways of the Koopa - Deals extra damage per buff Jacob has and per debuff enemy has) |-|Arch= STATS HP:4/5 SP:2/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:3/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Bruiser Passives: *''Ever-Evolving Arch-Fu'' (Applies a class-specific debuff to an attacker. Increases damage each turn Arch does not attack. Similar to Essence Reading) *''Spouse of Shiz'' (Arch is almost as intimidating as Shiz. Possesses a Shiz-Nix Fragment. Restoring Health each turn) L1 Chicago Fire 2 Hits, Single Target Fire Melee. (Burning. Pyrophoric. Exposed. Follow-Up Attack. Grim Löve - Chance to preemptively counter a random enemy with a powerful Backhand) L2 Disciplines of Arch All Allies. (Discipline - Attacks are guaranteed to hit and crit, Restores stamina when attacked with Single Target attacks, Healed when attacked with AOE attacks, Ignores trolls) L6 Summon Shiz 1 Hit, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (Gift of the Shiz-Nix - Grim Löve and Discipline unlock more powerful summons. Subtle. Disabled. Migraine) L6 Summon Shiz (1 buff) 3 Hits, AOE Slashing Melee Magic. (Gift of the Shiz-Nix - Grim Löve and Discipline unlock more powerful summons. Subtle. Dark Void. Intimidated) L6 Summon Shiz (2 buffs) 1 Hit , AOE Explosive Energy Ranged. (Gift of the Shiz-Nix - Grim Löve and Discipline unlock more powerful summons. Subtle. Fatal Blow. Catastrophic. Deadly Crits) L9 The ArchAngÿl Cometh ' Self (''Quick Action. The Coming - Loses a turn next round, Fully restores stamina, Grants 3 extra turns after wearing off) Description: *Ever-Evolving Arch-Fu' (Applies Extinguished to Blasters, Applies Pressure Points to Bruisers, Applies Cerebus Bite to Scrappers, Applies Lost Focus to Infiltrators-Reducing damage done by Single Target attacks, Applies Incapacitation to Tacticians) |-|Shadow= '''STATS' HP:4/5 SP:3/5 ATT:2/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:4/5 Class: Tactician Passives: *''Night Vision'' (Attacks ignore Avoidance effects. Attacks are guaranteed to Hit) *''Templateer ''(Makes different templates each round. Templates unlock abilities' full potential) L1 Casting Shadows '1 Hit, Single Target Shadow Ranged. (''High Crits. Stealthy. Blackout- Attacks this round have a 50% chance to miss, Counts as Blinded) 'L2 Strider '''One Ally (''Quick Action. Rebuff. Long Strides - Gains a free attack(not an extra turn) at a random enemy next round, Similar to a Distress Call) '''L6 British Invasion 4 Hits, AOE Shadow Melee. (Stealthy. Invaded - Occasionally attacks in place of enemies) L9 Hopeful Endeavor 1 Hit, Single Target Shadow Melee. (Stealthy. Strike from the Shadows. Deadly Crits. Energize) Description: Templateer *Augurial Template: Unlocks after attacking a single enemy thrice, The next action executed grants Coordinated Attack to all allies for 1 round *Legionnaire Template: Unlocks after all allies attack an individual enemies, The next action executed grants Capital Defense to Shadow *Decimation Template: Unlocks after an ally is attacked twice in a round, The next next action executed grants Shield of Night to all allies - Absorbs energy attacks and incoming damage *Legacy Template: Unlocks after using a defensive ability twice, The next attack applies Curse of Otherworld |-|Motti= STATS HP:2/5 SP:4/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:3/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:2/5 Class: Blaster Passives: *''Summon Servoguard'' (Chance to summon a Servoguard to attack whenever an ally attacks or is attacked) *''Electrical Conduit'' (Healed by and protects allies from Single Target Energy Attacks) L1 Tesla 2.0 1 Hit, Single Target Ranged Electric Energy. (Static Charge. Negative Charge. Magnetized. Desperation Attack) L2 Reconsidered Mottivations 1 Hit, AOE Ranged Energy. (Neutralized. Mangle. Target Focus. '') '''L6 Dr. Doom's Arsenal' 1 Hit, Single Target Energy Ranged. (Ring Imperial. Full of Doom. Unifucation - Reduces an enemy's health by a fraction, Different from Bifucation and Trifucation) L9 "Un"-Orthodox Methods 1 Hit, Single Target Electric Energy Ranged. (Rebounding Attack. Exploits Magnetized. Imminent Death - Applies Imminent Death to Motti, Transfered to all enemies if Motti and his allies does not attack, Reduces health by 50% after attacking) |-|Radio= STATS HP:1/5 SP:2/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:1/5 ACC:2/5 EVA:3/5 Class: Infiltrator Passives: *''Seismic Feedback'' (Grants Seismic Feedback to all allies. Reverberating at a frequency that sends shockwaves back at attackers, and reduces damage taken from Sonic attacks.) L1 Radio Cannon 1 Hit, Single Target Sonic Ranged. (Splash Damage. Opportunity. Shield Breaker) L2 Flooding Boys 4 Hits, AOE Melee. (Flanked (60% Chance). Cornered) L6 Classic Rock Tune 1 Hit, Single Target Sonic Ranged. (Exploit Opportunity. Stun. Splash Damage. Debilitated - Cannot use Ranged Attacks) L9 Radio Contact All Allies. (Extra Turn. Audiokinetic Sense - Grants to self, Preemptively applies Hobbled to Stealthy Attackers, Attacks gain True Strike) |-|Doc= STATS HP:5/5 SP:3/5 ATT:3/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:2/5 EVA:3/5 Class:Bruiser Passives: *''Doc and Cover'' (Allies have a 35% chance to avoid AOE attacks) *''Dialogue Interruption '' (Chance to gain an extra turn whenever two enemies have their turns positioned next to each other. Gains an extra turn in between enemies' turns) L1 Bob and Weave Mid-Air Drill 3 Hits, Single Target Tech Melee. (Exploits Flying. Exposed. Agile - All Allies. Grounded - Cancels the effects of Flying, Reduces chance to evade) L2 Here, Have my Coke One Ally, Buff (Quick Action. Diet Coke- Healed every round. No one disrespects the Coke! - Protects and Counters attacks directed to ally with Diet Coke) L6 Performance Grade All Allies Buff. (Subtle. Disadvantage(Enemies). Advantage - Grants a buff based on class) L9 Putting my Foot Down AOE Ground. (Exploits Grounded. Ground Attack. Disoriented. Staggered. Physical Weakness - The next attack against this target is a guaranteed crit) Description: Advantage *Grants Proficient to Blaster Allies - The next attack is a guaranteed crit and does 20% extra damage. *Grants Uplifted to Bruiser Allies - Increases stats by 15% for 1 round *Grants Accelerated to Scrappers Allies - Performs a follow-up after the next Single Target Attack *Grants Combat Awareness to Infiltrator Allies - Performs a counter against the next attack *Grants Revitalized to Tactician Allies - The next Single Target attack grants an extra turn *Grants Indifferent Judgement to Generalist Allies - Deals extra damage to and takes reduced damage from Non-Generalists |-|Frosts= STATS HP:4/5 SP:4/5 ATT:2/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:3/5 EVA:3/5 Class: Bruiser Passives: *''Aggressive'' (Increases attack and accuracy after receiving an attack) *''Diamond Body'' (Chance to take reduced damage and remove a debuff each round. Nail clippings pay for free silver after combat) L1 Frosty Play 2 Hits, Single Target Unarmed Melee Ice. (Chilled. Coldsnap. Icing Up. Incapacitation) L2 WinkWink NudgeNudge 8 Hits, Single Target Psychic Ranged. (Psychic Attack. Mental Anguish. Splash Damage - Deals extra damage and applies Migraine to all enemies) L6 Life Long Math Lesson 1 Hit, Single Target Unarmed Melee. (Follow-Up Attack. High Crits. Math Tutorial - Nullifies the effects of damage-increasing effects, Taking damage every turn) L9 Uncontrolled Aggression 3 Hits, AOE Unarmed Melee. (Quick Action. Catastrophic. Boon Buster. Wide Open) |-|Blast= STATS HP:2/5 SP:2/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:2/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:4/5 Class: Blaster Passives: *''Charging...'' (Increases damage by 10% every round or after attacking. Stacks 5 times) *''The Resident Dude'' (Preemptively counters attacks executed from extra turns) *''Flying'' (Immune to Ground Attacks) L1 Detonador 2 Hits, Single Target Ranged Bio. (Ignore Defense. Targeted. True Strike. Scot Free - This action does not cost stamina) L2 Blast From The Past 1 Hit, AOE Energy Ranged. (Aid from a Past Self - Taking 2 actions next round. Rapid Psychosis(Enemies remember their misdeeds, painfully)) L6 Expect the Unexpected 1 Hit, Single Target Energy Ranged. (Stealthy. Unexpected Strike. Deadly Crits. Charge Release- Consumes all stacks of Charging to deal extra damage) L9 Sojourning Hero 1 Hit, Single Target Energy Ranged. (Quick Action. Blast Shield - Absorbs incoming damage, resists fire assaults. Waiting for the Right Moment- Cannot Attack, Performs a powerful catastrophic attack after expiring '') |-|Whacky= '''STATS' HP:4/5 SP:4/5 ATT:4/5 DEF:4/5 ACC:4/5 EVA:4/5 Class: Scrapper Passives: *''Relentless'' (Immune to Stun and Exhuasted) *''Defying Logic'' (Immune to DoT effects. Enemies have a 50% chance to grant Whacky buffs as well when using Defensive abilities) *''Costliest Hero Alive'' (Whacky costs 8666 . He may or may not be worth it) L1 Whackin' Around 1 Hit, Single Target Melee. (Brittle Armor. Disabled. Scot Free - This action does not cost stamina) L2 Mirror Mirror On the Wall... 1 Hit, AOE Ranged. (Cursed Mirror. Quick Action. Stealthy. Wind Up(Enemies)) L6 MAA Alliance 3 Hits, Single Target Melee. (Coordinated Attack(All Allies). Cooperative Defense(All Allies). Neutralized) L9 Whackaloonisback...With A Veangance 4 Hits, Single Target Melee. (Super Heroic. Deadly Crits. Intimidated) Every thing related to these "Heroes" have stories behind them. Since it'll be nearly impossible to tell completely here, you might want to come to chat yourself. And yes, OP was intended. Category:Heroes Category:Chat All-Stars